Roll Out
by Stitchar
Summary: Collection of short stories or Sneak Peeks of upcoming stories. Some will be ranged to sweet to terrible angst. T for some stories. 11-awaited preview of what 'Thinline' would be like.
1. Of Bumblebees

**Roll Out**

AN: This will be my first time to actually write some small one-shots to make my Plot bunnies to calm down and maybe have some people's idea to perk up. (Maybe...slim, but maybe...)

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Of Bumblebees

Plot: Sari realized about few things about bumblebee's. Randomness. And it might not make sense...

Characters: Bumblebee and Sari

* * *

"Hey Bumblebee."

"Hm?"

Bumblebee was playing his video game as usual and always planted his optics on the vid-screen. Sari would do the same but today she seemed to be curious about something.

He paused the game to hear of what she wanted to ask, "What is it Sari?"

"Well..." Sari seemed to be embarrassed about something and as if it took nearly an hour of so to must up her courage, she blurted out, "Are you a girl?"

It was understandable that there was a long awkward silence between them.

"Um..." Bumblebee flustered out as he was trying to get the question straight, "what?"

"Well, I was reading a book about bumblebees and..." She paused a little then she continued a little fast, "and it said that the most bumblebees that are in a hive are mostly female."

"And the guy?"

"Well, they're called 'drones'. And they are only used for reproduction of the new generation of the hive and just die after they passed their genes to the queen or to the worker bees." Bumblebee frowned in confusion and then widened his eyes.

"Oh no, Sari I'm not, as you humans say, a girl. I'm a mech. And Bumblebee is just my name based on my color or my characteristic."

"Oh. Okay." Sari replied as she sat down next to her yellow friend, "At least it made me a little better about bumblebees."

Bumblebee laughed, "Well, at least I'm not a drone. That'll be a problem."


	2. Called in Interest

Title: Called in Interest

Summary: Mirage visits Boot Camp to look for a new member of Special Ops... Inspired by a story **Bring Him Home** by **Sorida**

Characters: Mirage, Bumblebee, Sentinel

* * *

"Excuse me."

Bumblebee looked up from his data-pad to see a blue and white race-car like mech entering the room. Everyone in the whole classroom whispered at each other in interest of who the mech was.

"Well." Sentinel replied smoothly as he saw the blue and white mech, "If it isn't Mirage. What brings you here."

"Oh nothing of concern." Mirage replied softly as he scanned at the students in the room, "just here to see if I can find some new member for Special Ops."

As Mirage said that, the whole classroom started to buzz in surprise

"Special Ops!"

"Hey, isn't that the special organization that only few were able to get in?"

"Spying is their main specialty. Did you know that?"

Bumblebee heard of this group before, but he never actually bothered to know this one because everybody doesn't know what Special Ops is or what it was used for. Spying was all they know about from the History of Cybertron, but nothing was written else other than that.

They are special organization group that is true, but he was unaware about they are looking for new members in each classroom. It almost made him nervous. Luckily, the commotion quieted down by Sentinel, who threatened them for forcing them to use transform-ups five-hundread times. Bumblebee looked around to realize that Mirage had disappeared.

Where did he go? He never knew but he pushed that thought away as he listened to the class with no interruptions.

-.-

Time had gone and pass and now it was time to go and get some energy before their recharge hours and Bumblebee was sure glad that he was ready to into recharge just to get away from all of this.

Then before he knew it, he felt a light tap on his shoulder plate and he turned around to see no one out in the hallway but him. It was strange, but Bumblebee just passed it as some few bits of old building was crusting off and headed off.

Then another light tap came again. This time, harder. Bumblebee turned around again to see who was idiot enough to bother a cranky, hungry minibot at this hour. He was about to yell when he paused as he saw something.

In fron to him, was Mirage. Or was it Mirage? Because he seemed pale and tangent as he was far in the end of the hallway (how he got all the way to the end was mystery to Bumblebee) and was waving for him to come.

Curious, Bumblebee walked up to him.

"Hello Bumblebee," Mirage greeted as he became solid and held his servo out, "I'm Mirage, surely you know me from your classroom."

"Well...kind of." Bumblebee answered back sheepishly as he shook Mirage's servo as a greeting, "But...um...Why did you call me here?"

"Didn't you hear me what I said about my purpose of being here? Oh well, I was spying on all of you for nearly a whole day, to see who can get my interest."

Bumblebee blinked in surprise as he heard the Mirage was spying on him and his class for a whole day. He didn't even notice him!

"And did you?"

"In the sense, yes." Mirage nodded his head as he pointed at Bumblebee, "You caught my interest really. I saw the way how you were able to sneak up on the enemy on the teamwork training. The moves you have performed was only done by Special Ops only. It takes time to master it or be natural at it. You seemed to be born with it actually."

He then took his servo out again, "And I wanted you to accept the invite of joining the Special Ops."

Bumblebee almost felt his spark getting a little heavy. That Teamwork training just like any other, usually he was 'volunteered' to do some sneaking around the battle field to find the weak spot of the 'enemie's' base. He never even thought of having it naturally-in fact he thought everyone can do it easily.

But there is also a problem; he wanted to become an Elite Guard, but he was invited by Mirage to become a spy like him. He has two options to go to and he wasn't so sure of which one was best for him.

"I..."

"If you haven't decided it yet it's okay." Mirage explained as he took out a small data-pad that had his comm. number on it, "I will give you time to think about it, call me when you are ready and I will come and pick you up."

"Um...okay." Bumblebee answered a little lamely as he took the comm. number from Mirage and as he looked up. Mirage was gone again.

Shrugging his shoulders, he headed out of the hallway again to reach for the Ration hall.

-.-

"Look, I don't know what's in your processor of yours but are you crazy? He can't even stay balanced in just few clicks!" Mirage glared at Sentinel as they are in the small office to talk about the new Member to the Special Ops.

"I am well aware of his balance and his skills." Mirage snapped as he leaned back in his chair, "Only when he is focused, he becomes a different mech then he is. Much more balanced, his sensory increasing in acute senses, and most of his patience can rival any Cyber-ninja in Cybertron." He then smiled as he thought of it.

"It will be interesting to have a young minibot in Special Ops. It's quite rare."

"I will not allow it!" Sentinel half-roared, half-screamed at the blue spy, "He is nothing but trouble! He is obnoxious and disrespects the elders!"

Mirage then suddenly glared at Sentinel angrily and he took a step back. Mirage barely get mad when he is annoyed, and it is no doubt that he is serious. Sentinel growled at the spy with distaste, one thing he hates about these spies is that they are quite arrogant and can get away from what they want and it seemed that Mirage is winning.

Mirage stood up from his seat and looked out of the window to see many younglings walking out from the Ration Hall and saw a glimpse of the certain yellow youngling with a large green one heading back to their quarters.

He smiled as he saw Bumblebee climbing up on to the green bot and balancing on his shoulder to sit. Bumblebee may not know it, but able to sit and balance on the large bot that has an uneven plates is one of the Special Ops natural instinct. That is what caught his interest.

Bumblebee is a natural born, and knowing that he's a youngling-he has much more potential of becoming one of the best Spies in Cybertron and Special Ops alike.


	3. Alice

Title: Alice

Summary: Parody of **Human Sacrifice of Alice** by Vocaloids. A slightly dark AU of TFA.

Characters: Sentinel, Jazz, Sari, Jetstorm, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus, and a mysterious fifth victim...

* * *

_Long, long time ago in the far away land, space, and time-there is a small team. A really small team that nobody bothers to remember._

_The small team was so sad, so depressed that they decided to have a small meeting for this problem._

_"We are being forgotten," Red one would announce as he looked at his teammates, "If this is kept up, we will be nothing but specks of flies in their optics until we cease to exist."_

_"We must do something." The white one would say and they all thought._

_They thought and thought and thought so hard until then red one finally said, "I know, how about we invite them in our world and see how they can change that such world and see if they are fit."_

_"Yes." the rest agreed. And they waited for the first one to come._

_They waited, and waited...and waited._

_And at last, the first visiter finally came to their world._

* * *

Sentinel grunted as he entered in the Earth's atmosphere to visit Optimus and his group again for a round of check-up and any Decepticon's activity being common.

He growled in disgust as he saw a small butterfly fluttering up to him and waving his hand away, it flew away from being killed.

"Optimus!" Sentinel called out as he marched in the base with his team in tow, "Optimus are you here? Answer me now!"

Optimus didn't answer for he was not in the base and to make things a little straight, he realized, Optimus was strangely gone. Normally he would be here to greet them and get into constant fight with Sentinel until Jazz had to push them apart.

Then a loud cursing was heard from the hallway and wobbling out from it was Ratchet, the old medic of the earth team.

"Optimus ain't here right now, since I can hear yer screaming all the way from here." Ratchet grumbled as he yawned rudely in front of Sentinel, "He's off in a rescue mission not too long ago with Bumblebee to save a cat from the tall building."

Sentinel snorted as he heard this, "Wasting time to rescue a small organic that can't even strait. He should be here right now." Ratchet said nothing as he glared at Sentinel for being an idiot and whacked his helm with his famous wrench.

"Now" Ratchet snapped as he looked at the rest of the team, "Prowl is in his room meditating right now Jazz. If ya wanna go to him feel free, You all must be tired from the long trip down so you can take the couch and relax until Optimus and Bumblebee is back from their, 'Wasting time to rescue a small organic' mission." And with that Ratchet disappeared from the hallway.

Sentinel growled as he sat down on the couch with the Jettwins as he waited for Optimus to come back.

An hour went by and two soon followed and Sentinel was getting a little worried about Optimus not coming back along with Bumbler. The rescue mission on a small cat won't take that too long and it nerved him.

Soon Ratchet came in and seeing his faceplate that he was worried as well, opened the frequency to call Optimus. Outside, the sky started to rain.

"Prime!" Ratchet growled as he tapped his pede as a sign of impatient, "Ya better be on yer way home 'cause Sentinel and his team is here and ya better have that kid with you 'cause the Jettwins wanna play some game right now."

Suddenly, a beep came through the comm. and it was Bumblebee's voice.

"Bumblebee to base! Bumblebee to base! We ha...lem...attacked me and Optimus...were taken...nobot Island and...quest for back...p!"

The message was fuzzed and broken as the storm had seemed to have interfered the connection.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called as he tried to connect to the minibot, "Bumblebee answer me!" He growled and quickly shooting a glare at Sentinel he pointed at him.

"You grab yer team and head on to the Island with Prowl, he'll take you there." Then disappeared from the rec-room.

Sentinel ordered his men up along with Prowl, who rushed in the room. They all quickly transformed and left the base to find reach the Dinobot and as they finally reached there, Prowl stopped them.

"I think it is better that the Jettwins and Jazz take the air on the other side while Sentienl and I take the main boat and go on ahead."

Jazz looked at him weird and said, "Prowl you okay? I know you can't stand Sentinel and all but..."

"It's okay. And Ratchet asked me to give this to him." And as if in cue, he took out a small hilt that was painted bright red and handed it to Sentinel, "He said he was upgrading Optimus for some useful weapon but since he's being captured, Ratchet said this it might be better if you use this one."

Sentinel grabbed the hilt from Prowl in a small curiosity and ordering Jazz and Jettwins to go, both he and Prowl got in the boat and rowed there. As both Prowl and Sentinel had landed on the soggy ground, the others are now gone from the other side and it was only Prowl and Sentinel left.

"We should go." Prowl stated as he went on ahead and walked through the trees and bushes.

Sentinel grunted in disgust as he walked through the forest floor with Prowl. Knowing that Dinobots might appear in random times, Sentinel turned the hilt on and the white glowing blade came popping out.

Amazed, he examined it and before he knew it his optics laid on the strange symbol that was on the edge of the hilt and the blade.

It looked like a spear with red all colored and Sentinel was memorized by it until he was interrupted by Prowl's call.

"C'mon." Prowl called as he head on, "We're almost there."

Sentinel gulped as he walked further down the forest that was getting darker and Prowl was no help for he was black like shadows. And before he knew it, Prowl disappeared.

"H-hey! Prowl! Where are ya!" But Prowl didn't answer, and Sentinel knew in instant that he was all alone in this unknown island. Sure he visited here once, but he ran in here blindly and had no memory of where he was. Trees were blocking his view and something dark were surrounding him.

Sentinel shook in both fear and panic and gripping on the sword he shakily walked on, his new sword glinting by the raindrops and he growled as he tried to shake the water off.

As he proceed on, he paused as he heard a growl from the shadows and panicking, he whirled around to see what was out there to hurt them.

Then out of no where, a dark shadow came right up to him and Sentinel swung his sword around in wild panic, not even caring if he sliced someone or something.

Something warm was splashed against his faceplate and as he stopped his performance. He slowly touched his faceplate and looking at the with the limited light, he seemed to be covered something in dark, gooey liquid.

He panicked as he had seen this substance. It was blood. Dropping the sword on the floor, he ran straight forward to try and find any familiar presence of the black ninja.

But he was completely lost and he was getting low on energy, unable to see due to the rain, he had no clue where he is now.

But before Sentinel would even think, he felt something hard going through him and soon pain quickly came up through his body as he screamed from the sudden pain.

Then, his world went dark

* * *

Prowl came walking through the bushes to find Jazz and Jettwins all unconscious on the floor with Optimus and Bumblebee mending them.

"What happened?" Prowl asked as he ran up to them, "I saw Jazz and the twins leaving only Sentinel and I to walk up to you on foot."

"The Dinobots held a lot of battle and they were knocked off into stasis." Optimus replied as he hoisted Jazz up on his shoulder, "We should head back to the base and have them examined by Ratchet to see if they don't have any damage that we missed."

"Oh alright." Bumblebee then looked around and realized something.

"Hey Prowl, where's Sentinel?"

"What do you mean 'Where's Sentinel'? He was right behind-" As Prowl looked around and saw an empty air that lacked of SIC of Autobots, he sighed and said "He must've gotten lost. Sorry, we kinda lost your new up-grade Optimus."

Optimus shrugged and said, "That's all right. I was hoping Sentinel was using it for his good use. Didn't Ratchet made that thing?"

"As swift as it would be."

Meanwhile back at the base, Ratchet hummed a tune as he polished the new sword for Optimus, cleaning any red marks that was on it.

* * *

Jazz was pacing around nervously. Sentinel disappeared and it had been weeks after his absence. Optimus and his group didn't seem to notice or too care about his strange disappearance and just said, "Oh, he'll be back."

Now knowing that both he and Jettwins will be here for few days or so until Sentinel was found, they sort of felt a little jumpy (well more for him than the Jettwins) so he decided to entertain himself with music he found so cool with.

"Jazz." Jazz paused his music and saw Optimus Prime walking up to him, "Hey O.P. what up?"

"Nothing." was all Optimus said as he raised the blue CD up, "Sari wanted to deliver this to you. She knew that you liked human's music and she kinda arranged all of these music for you."

"Thanks man." Jazz replied taking the CD and implanting in his helm. He turned the music on and listened as he heard some few rock and jazzy music through his helm. It was a good taste.

"I'll enjoy this one for a long time." Jazz answered as he walked off to do his other work, Optimus nodded his head and left the hallway.

As Jazz had planned, he had been listened all of the music that was burned from the CD and he was enjoying it so much, he had not realized any movement around him, nearly leading outside all pitch black night.

Finishing up to hear the last song, he looked outside to realize that it was dark out and Sentinel had not been returned and feeling like he can search for Sentinel tomorrow, he headed on to the spare berth room to sleep in. But something went wrong.

As Jazz tried to shut down the music, it didn't stop. And Jazz mumbled to himself as he tried to volume the sound down, but did not work-he might as well ask Ratchet to fix him for that.

So dashing off to the med-bay he quickly hoped that the medic was still awake.

Once he reached the med-bay, he found everything bare. Jazz looked around the room, ignoring the music playing over in his helm as he called for Ratchet.

"Ratch?" He call with the medic's nickname, hope to annoy him, "are you home?"

No reply was heard and Jazz felt like he was the only one here, only with music in his helm. So he decided to search around.

He checked the energy readings from Teletran-1 but the computer tells him that everybody was here. And the map was so confusing, he decided to search for them by himself.

He looked around, the Rec. Room, Berth Rooms, some few hallways and a training room but the rest of the Autobots were not here.

Jazz felt scared and nervous. Was Tele-1 glitching? He hoped so, he decided to search for them again with Tele-1.

As he checked each rooms just once more, he felt a presence behind him-but was too afraid to turn around. Why is he nervous turning around when it was so simple-he had no clue what.

As he reached the computer, the music was still annoying as ever, he had enough of it and wanted to turn it off, but he can't risk himself hurting his helm just to get the CD out. He was getting a little crazy from it.

As he pressed the button to find the life signal again, he felt a jolt as if he was shot through.

He gasped a little and slowly looking down, he saw a large servo popping out from his chest, where his spark would be.

His vision now blurred he tried to look back only to see nothing but darkness and quickly looking back he saw a single life signal standing behind him.

* * *

"Optimus?" Optimus turned his helm around to see Sari walking up to him with a new CD case, "Where's Jazz?"

"I think he's in his room resting." Optimus answered, going back to check any monitors, "I believe it's best to leave him alone for a while. He did stay up a little later than usual."

"Oh okay then. Can you give this to him?" Sari asked, lifting up a CD case, "It's a new music I had gotten for him to like." Optimus looked down to see the new CD and smiled.

"Of course."

"Thanks!"

As Sari left, Optimus opened the case to see the CD inside and plopped it in the Teletran-1, listening to the music as he does so

* * *

When Sari was a young girl, she made new friends that are not human flesh, she was excited to boot. She had an awesome of a bot that is so fast, so like her and everything!

But it went downhill as she had realized the truth of herself being half cybertronian and the fact that her father never bothered to tell her about her mysterious origin.

But all was settled and everything went okay, until she had upgraded herself and had stabbed her only best friend into near death.

she was ridden with guilt as she saw her friend was nearly fading to grey until Ratchet repaired him back at the base telling her that he will be okay in few weeks.

But after that, things had gone bad to terrible.

She looked down at her hands and said to no one that she had been having a nightmare every night. Of herself.

It was the same as every night, that she had remembered on upgrading herself and nearly killed her friend, Bumblebee. In the dream, she would run up to him like always and before she knew it she was covered in blood energon with Bumblebee laid across her, dead.

She shivered as she looked down and jerked back as she saw her hands covered in bright purple blood.

She shook in horror as she screamed.

"Sari!" She heard the voice calling out to her, "Sari wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Sari gasped awake as she jolted up from her couch and to see that she was covered in energon blood she sighed in relief.

"Sari," Sari looked up to the voice to see Bulkhead kneeling down, smiling softly at her, "Are you okay? You were groaning in your sleep."

"It..." Sari paused as she tried to think through her head if it was alright to talk to him, "was just a terrible nightmare."

"Wanna talk?" Bulkhead asked as he sat down by his kibble from his shoulder and made himself comfortable, "'cause I heard talking helps you sleep easier." Sari smiled as she looked down at her hands, only to widen her eyes to see something terrible.

Blood.

Blood of energon everywhere.

She looked up quickly and saw what horrified her, Bulkhead was covered in his own blood and there seemed to be a gaping hole where his spark used to be. And he was looking at her concerned, "...Sari?"

"Stay back!" She screamed as she jumped away from her large green friend, "Please! Don't come any closer!" and then she ran.

She frankly watched around the base, only freeze that the base was covered in _blood_. Shaking, she looked down and screamed that she was the only one that was covered in it.

She frankly looked around and saw her friends laid battered and torn. Some were sliced and few parts of their armor were torn from their protoforms and as she quickly looked down, she froze as she saw someone she never wished to hurt.

In front of her, was Bumblebee, his optics wide and open in shock, his arms and legs were sprawled apart like a rage doll, his armor now grey as it is not housed with his spark.

And on his chest was a large gaping hole where Sari had once stabbed him during her upgrade riot.

Sari whimpered as she took a small step away and jumped as she felt a large hand touching her. As she looked back, it was Bulkhead who's face was crowded with concern.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked again as he took out a small light green handkerchief and hand it to her. Sari looked down and saw that she wasn't covered in blood anymore, "...Thanks." She replied as she wiped it with her eyes. Bulkhead smiled as he patted her head.

"No problem." and then he picked her up and lead her back to wherever he was taking her, "You need to sleep. Don't worry, I'm here."

And Sari closed her eyes, only to face the nightmare again.

And her scream went unheard though the base.

* * *

"Hey Bulkhead!" Bulkhead looked up from what he was doing and saw Bumblebee walking up to him with a new video game in his servo, "Have you seen Sari? I haven't gotten her call about playing the **Call of Duty: Modern Warfare III** with me." Bulkhead thought his head through as he tried to remember where he had last seen Sari.

"Nope sorry little buddy." Bulkhead answered as he went back to painting, "I haven't seen her at all beside yesterday when she came over for a sleepover and having a nightmare."

"Oh okay." Bumblebee replied as he walked off, "I'll guess I'll try and call her if she's at home. If not, I guess this game is all mine." And he walked off with the new game in his servo, whooping as he ran off.

Bulkhead said nothing as he watched Bumblebee walking away and placing his brush against the green paint, he continued on painting as he looked at the masterpiece of his art of a girl with a broken mirror.

* * *

Both Jettwins being bored is an understanding explanation. They both had no idea where Sentinel and Jazz are nor they had no clue where Sari is either. It was just them and the Earth Team that had been able to meet and see.

So being bored, they decided to have a venture around the base for a while. After all they are called younglings for nothing.

So they all ventured around the base, the Medbay to Rec. Room, to every hallway and Bert room they can find. Then they stumbled upon to a door that was signed 'Keep out'

"What is being in other side brother?" Jetfire asked, touching the door to try and open it. Jetstorm shook his helm and explained, "We must not be doing it brother! What if they being found us here?"

"They will not know if we going a peek and back quick. They will not be aware of it." Jetstorm hesitated when he heard his fire twin telling him that and finally nodded his helm slowly.

"Okey-for-dokie." Jetstorm muttered as he followed his brother to open the door, "But if we being caught I am being blaming you."

"You be loving me." Jetfire replied back now griping on the door handle to see what was the other side. Jetstorm sighed and helped his brother by pulling the heavy door. Jetstorm was curious of why this door was too heavy but he decided to not to think much into it.

Until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Who's the idea to open the door now?" Bumblebee called out, marching up to them, "Don't you young juniors know that it's a bad idea to go inside a room that said 'keep out'?" The Jettwins looked at him with a little hint of surprise. Bumblebee wasn't that much protective when it comes with forbidden place and they are curious of why he was protective about it.

"We being sorry Yellow Bumble." Jetfire apologized, rubbing the back of his helm in a small shame, "But we being is just curious of this door."

Bumblebee sighed in agitation and shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, I'll show you what it's inside of it-but what happens inside, stays inside get my drift?" The Jettwins nodded their helms as they moved out of the way for Bumblebee to open the door-which strangely Bee opened it with no problem.

"C'mon," he whispered, motioning them to come, "The sooner we're done in here the quick you'll be out of trouble."

The Jettwins quickly followed him in, excited for the interesting little adventure they are going to get as they followed the yellow minibot into the room that was forbidden.

As they entered in the room, the Jettwins were awed by the different separate rooms that was stretched across the hallway. Each room seemed to have a significant label on it-the first they laid their optics on was the door that was titled 'Red'

"What is being that?" Jetfire asked as he pointed at the door that had labeled 'Red' on it and Bumblebee looked up and seeing it, he simply said;

"Oh that's a Red Room." Both Jettwins were now curious of this room and feeling that they wanted to see this room, they begged Bumblebee to see it.

"Oh alright, alright." Bumblebee eased the twins as he headed on to the door, "I guess it won't hurt to see what is behind the door eh?"

And opening the door, he let Jettwins in.

The room, as it was titled, was all red with a strange black symbol on the floor that nearly looked like a blade and yet much more softer. The wall was painted red with black paint. The wall was painted of what was like the theme of a dark forest with a shadow that had a blade in its hand. trailing behind was a red trail with chains all over the wall. Jettwins were quite curious of why this room was designed that way.

"It's called a Red Room or 'Room of Spades' for a reason." Bumblebee answered as he walked in, "The floor has the symbol of Spades and the wall tells a tale of one guy's existence."

"Oh what story is Yellow Bumble? Please tell." Jetstorm asked as he clasps his servo together along with is brother who also did the same.

"Yes, please do tell."

Bumblebee looked at them and as if he had given up sighed and answered, "All right. It's like this; this man was a soldier, like us, you see and he was afraid that he's going to get caught because he is the enemy of all. Then one day a black smith that is dressed in all red came up to him and said, 'are you afraid of getting caught. Don't worry I have something for you' and took out a sword for him to take. Strangely, the sword seemed simple and has only red hilt with a red spade symbol on the edge of the sword. The man hesitantly took it and suddenly, he felt powerful, like he can wipe the huge world with one swipe of his sword and thanking the blacksmith, he headed on to the forest that would begin his journey.

"But as he head on, he was met up with people who wanted his head and in panic he killed them through their head and in their heart. He had done this so many times that the path he had taken was covered in red blood and his mind...well, let's just say it went out of the loop. He started to kill anything in his path, children, men, women, and any bystanders that were innocent were killed by the edge of his blade because he was afraid of being killed.

"Then one day, as he reached the end of the forest, his only freedom, he ran out with happiness that his nightmare was over but the tree came alive and before he knew it, he was bound, locked and restricted from moving. He struggled to get out but futile as he dropped his sword, and before him, was a blacksmith. 'Oh look,' The blacksmith said as he looked at him sadly, 'you only have to kill people who are after you, not people who are not. As a crime of this doing, you are committed as a murderer and sadly, I must leave you here and rot.' and he left along with the sword. 'Wait!' the man said he tried to get out, 'Don't leave me here!' and sadly, not one people knew of his existence, none but his red trail that he had left behind."

"Well," Bumlbebee finished as he walked out the room, "That's the story behind this room that Prowl and Sari somehow find it fun, but I'll advise you to leave this place right now cause this is giving me the creeps."

"Okie-for-dokie Yellow Bumble." Jetstorm replied as he watched Bumblebee disappear from the edge of the hallway. Jetfire, curious of the doors on the other hallway tugged his blue brother further down. Jetstorm looked at his brother in panic.

"Brother we is not being allowed to go anymore." Jetfire shushed his brother as he waved his brother to relax.

"Be relaxing brother, nothing is being here but us." Jetstorm looked around to find that it was only them that was around this vacant hallway with four doors with colors printed on it.

"Let's be seeing this one." Jetfire chatted eagerly as he opened the door that was was imprinted blue. As they entered in, the room was colored blue, all the walls and chairs with teapot that was laid on the table was all blue. All but few were black with musical notes around the wall and a silhouette of a mech was standing at the end of the wall, as if he was singing and with a red colored flower in his hand. Around the silhouette were bushes.

And in the center seemed like a shape of a four edged crystal.

"What is being here?" Jetstorm asked as he looked at the tea cup set that was all blue with black marking with musical notes and triangle around the rims of it.

"I not be knowing." Jetfire replied as he looked at the picture, "But this being looking like Jazz sir."

"Really Brother?" Jetstorm asked as he walked up to his orange brother with curiosity. Like Jetfire said, the silhouette do looked like Jazz but probably looked like it because of the blue color was covering the part of what seemed like a face.

"Hey, who opened the Blue Room and has the right to get in? If its you again Bumblebee, I am well aware that Prowl's gonna-oh it's you." Jettwins jerked their helms up as they heard the familiar voice of Ratchet barging in as if he saw this, "What're you doin' here younglin's? Didn't you know this area is off-limits!"

"We are being curious Ratchet sir." Jetfire answered as he explained what had perked their interest, "We have seening the Red Room and now we are being curious of this Blue Room."

"Have you now?" Ratchet grunted as he stopped in and making sure this place wasn't damaged, "This room is one of Optimus's favorites so I advise you not to do anything stupid in here."

"Is there being a story behind this one Ratchet sir?" Jetfire asked as he made a pleading motion to the old medic, "Yellow Bumblebee gave us the imaginative story about the Red Room and we are wishing to know about this one too."

"Really?" Ratchet perked up as if he was interested, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"The wall that explains it Ratchet sir." Jetstorm replied as he pointed at the silhouette and Ratchet looked at and he seemed to be hesitant about it.

"All right," Ratchet gave in as he walked on to the blue chair and sitting down on to it, "As the room said it's a Blue Room, but it's named 'Room of Diamonds' it explains about a young man who was sort of sick and a bit weak, but he had a special talent-singing and boy does he love it. He loved to sing but he knew he had no talent for it for people had no interest in music and he wanted attention so bad. So he always visits the red rose bushes to sing there privately so he won't be shunned by the people. Then one day, a publisher came up to him and said, "I saw your talent in music and I wished to publish them to show your talent' and he handed him the blue papers with small black diamonds on it. The young man took that paper from the publisher and started to write down the music and before he knew it he suddenly went famous.

"The power of himself producing the music proved his greatness as he sang to many people with his tunes. There's the interesting part, the music he made was somehow magic, his singing had made everyone to fall in love with his talent and got mad for wishing to see him sing. Ever since he became popular by many of popular's demand, all that fame had drove him to stress and soon before he knew it, he went mad.

"He was unable to take it and running back to his favorite place where red rose bushes are, he took the gun and shot himself. Through his heart. His unfinished music written on all of the blue paper were scattered across the air and he was soon forgotten by many people because of his madness had driven him to death, but it was rumored by people that they hear a voice singing in the red rose bushes where he killed himself."

"That's that." Ratchet huffed as he stretched his neck seams out of the stiff as he hobbled out, "That was the story based on the room by Sari and believe me, I don't even know what was going through that processor of hers when she convinced Bumblebee and Prowl to do this kinda slag of things. A huge waste of room being decorated." and with that he left but not before shouting at the jettwins;

"Yer better get back to yer berth room younglin' if you know what is best for you, don't go any further past than the Green Room and the Yellow Room I heard that the Yellow Room is something yer don't want to go to and trust me, I really don't like that room."

"Okie-for-Dokie Ratchet sir!" The Jettwins answered as they watched him walked away and looking at each other-they were thinking the same thing.

"Green Room?" Jetfire asked.

"Green Room" Jetstorm agreed as they both quickly headed on to the door that was next to the Red Room. Despite on what Ratchet and Bumblebee told them, they were perked with curiosity of what Green Room was for and maybe hear a story from it.

But they were told to not to go to Yellow Room. What's so special about that room? Shrugging their shoulders, they headed on.

The room, as it was titled, was green. All different shade of green were littered around and it seemed like the room was decorated as a small luxury bed room with a light green master bed on the corner with a green framed mirror on the other corner. Green table and a chair was just placed simply comfortably in the middle. On the floor was a strange symbol that the Jettwins remembered of hearing from organics that this was a clover (Club was it?).

"This being a beautiful room no brother?" Jetfire asked as he examined the wall. Jetstorm nodded his head as he too looked around to see some black hearts around the wall with notes and flowers on the either right and left and in the middle end of the wall was a large castle with a little girl standing there and the posture didn't seem...simple. And what it seemed on black silhouette girl's chest was a red heart cracked in pieces like it was fragile glass.

"What are you doing in the Room of Clubs?" A voice interrupted their thoughts as they quickly whirled around to see Prowl standing, his mouth agap, "Didn't Bumblebee tell you guys not to be here?"

"Oh sorry Prowl sir" Jetstorm replied trying to be disappointed, "We are being curious of this Green Room is all."

Prowl said nothing as he quirked his eye ridge a little and saw the room in blank interest, "Alright." He answered, "I'll tell you a story then."

"Once a long ago, there was a young girl and she was the most prettiest girl that anyone would see. Many claimed that she will grow up to be one of the most beautiful woman and there will be many suitors chasing her. They were right as she slowly grew up she had become beautiful and suddenly became a new queen of the village where she lived in. Then one day a traveler had came up to her saying that Beauty is not everything-it will be gone within years. The Queen did not like the fact that she will lose her beauty and so ordered her top five men to execute him-but his words rang through her head and she is unable to sleep for days, trying to make sure that her beauty is not rotten. Sadly she went wildly mad and locked all the road in her village to trap herself in and no one had seen her since."

He then gestured to the wall, "Due to her madness, she broke any glass mirrors that were hanging all over the wall and killed any young maiden in her castle but an accident had happened to her-she had accidentally killed one of her only best friend who had followed her as her servant. He had gotten in her way of her madness and only one who truly loved her. Sadly, when the Queen had realized what she had done, she went heartbroken. And never got out of her room-only to have livid nightmares of her dead friend haunting her every night."

He looked at the Jettwins who are listening to the story with the deep interest, "That is the story behind the Green Room. Now I would be so glad if you two leave right now because it is getting late and the Yellow Room is forbidden to enter."

"But why is being forbidden?" Jetfire asked as he looked at the black ninja, who only sighed in exasperation, "Because it is under construction. Now I will be heading back to my berth room but I will check your room to make sure you are back within 5 clicks. Good night." And Prowl walked out of the Green Room and out of the hallway, leaving the Jettwins alone in the vacant beautiful room.

The Jettwins looked at each other for a while and Jetstorm nodded his head, "We must be leaving brother. We do not be needing into much trouble."

"But Brother!" Jetfire replied, gripping his windy brother's servo in a small plead, "I be wanting to know the Yellow Room! Surely you are not curious of it?"

"Why they being said is being forbidden it being it!" Jetstorm reasoned at his brother as he shook him off. True he's curious but he doesn't want to get into trouble with the elders.

Jetfire was stubborn and pouted at his brother to try and make him give in to his pitiful faceplate and Jetstorm sighed in defeat as he looked at his fiery twin, "All being right. Let us being going to the Yellow Room-But! Only being a peek and we be leaving."

"Okie-for-dokie!" Jetfire exclaimed, now pulling his brother to the room across the hallway.

The door like any other had the plate with the name but this one has 'Yellow' written on it and Jetstorm nervously opened the door and swung it open for him and his twin to see.

The room was bright shade of yellow with a black heart decorated on the floor and a black sofa was placed on the end of the corner, with a small black coffee table with black paints littered across the wall.

But something was strange, it didn't seem nor look normal, on the right side of the Jettwins, there was a small trail of red and blue petals scattered across the black paint, in the distance of the left side was a castle but with green sort of like light was glowing through it.

Across them was two shadows, holding hands as there was a door behind them with chains all around it-as if it was messaging that they were trapped in whatever room they are in.

"Jetfire..."Jetstorm muttered while looking around the room, "I am not liking this room."

"Why is being that brother?" Jetfire asked, now walking across the room, "Why Prowl sir being lie to us about this room being in under construction? I am not getting."

"I am not knowing." Jetstorm replied now looking at the two shadows, "But is that shadow being familiar to us?"

"Huh?" Jetfire looked at the wall with his brother to see the shadow, "Be holding on, brother switch my place."

"Eh?" Before Jetstorm would say, he was forced to switch his place with his brother and looked at the shadow. Then he widen his eyes.

"Brother...I am being knowing this shadow." Jetfire said nothing-as he too was shocked.

Their shadows matched.

And realization hit them as they saw the two figures on the wall, _was them._

"Oh, so you realized it now." Jettwins whirled around quickly to see Bumblebee smiled at them, "This Yellow Room is called 'Room of Hearts' and do you know the story?"

Jettwins quickly shook their heads in refusal as they backed away slightly from this Bumblebee.

"Oh you don't." Bumblebee stated as he placed his servo on his chin with a thought, "Well long ago, there was a pair of twin, bored of their life because they wanted an adventure. Then one day, they got an invitation from a castle from far away and when they opened the letter, it was card with a heart on it. Curious they went to that castle...walked through the red trail of the Red Room, taking a break with a tea in the blue teacup where a song was heard and they finally ventured to a green castle of a Green Room.

"And do you know what happened to them?"

Before they knew it, Prowl jumped in front of them and taking his blades out he attacked them-but came in too slow as the Jettwins ducked away and dodged any of the Prowl and Bumblebee's attack.

Their only escape was blocked by Bumblebee and there was no other way out.

That is, until Jetstorm accidentally hit against the wall and pushing the part of it apart. It was a hidden door.

"Brother!" Jetstorm yelled as he blast against Prowl who was quickly blown off and Bumblebee cursing as he saw the hidden pathway, "Here!"

Jetfire quickly blasted his firepower at Bumblebee who cursed and jolted away as he got half burnt and stomping against the fire to die away, the Jettwins were gone back to the room when he was done.

As the Jettwins had finally reached to the other end, they were in the Blue Room but the Blue Room seemed strange. There seemed to be a whiff of an stench in the room and glancing at the room, they froze as they saw something.

It was Jazz, his grey body sitting on the seat where Ratchet once sat, a bloody hole was centered near where his Spark was and he was limp against the chair, his faceplate leaned back as if he was just dumped there.

And sitting across, was Optimus, drinking of what was like a Energon tea and seeing them at the end, he smiled at them and asked, "Would you like some Energon Tea? Jazz would surly love you to enjoy it."

Jetfire screamed as he dashed outside the room in frantic panic he raced to the door that was way out, he must report this to Cybertron! Jetstorm quickly followed suit and he too reached for the door.

But the door won't open.

Jetstorm went hysterical as he tried to twist the knob forcefully but it won't open and knowing banging it down won't work, the Jettwins looked at each other and knew what they must do.

They quickly combined together and using their strength, they pulled the door. But it didn't budge.

"Don't try." Bumblebee hissed, appearing nowhere behind them, "The door was specially made by Ratchet so no other can try to escape this little adventure. Don't you have a little adventure to finish?"

The vision had blurred as the Jettwins find themselves locking the Red Room behind them as they quickly raced away from Bumblebee. Banging was heard from the other side and Bumblebee's voice was heard.

"Aw, c'mon." He called out, still knocking on the door, "I was just kidding about all of this you know? It's a joke! Really! You should've seen your face." But the banging went louder and harder as if Bumblebee had just gotten mad, "So let me in, please let me in."

"Answer is to be a no Yellow Bumble!" Jetstorm screamed in fear as if he was afraid that the door was about to burst. Jetfire was about to say something too but he froze as he looked on what was ahead.

"...Brother?"

"What is it Brother?" Jerstorm asked, looking at his fiery brother who was frozen. In shock, he raised his servo and pointed of what was in front of him. Jetstorm followed his brother's direction and gasping, he went pale.

In front of them was their leader, Sentinel Prime, all tied up in chains tightly and was hung limp, energon blood trickling down his body.

"Sentinel Sir...?" The Jettwins asked as they saw the leader, but Sentinel did not respond as he too, is gunmetal grey-but the twins felt like asking to see if he was even alive.

Then a large bang was heard from the other side of the door, "Knock knock!" Bumblebee hollered with a small chuckled, the knocks growing in volume, "Is anyone home! Hahahaha-is anyone home, anyone home, anyone home? Where are you all-come out so we can finish you!" The Jettwins panicked as they hid on to the corner that is on the right of offlined Sentinel, shivering as they try to hold each other to get away from this sudden turned nightmare.

"Over here." Jettwins quickly looked up from their comfort zone to see Bulkhead motioning them to come into the other side of the wall from the hidden door. Seeing as their way to get out, they quickly dashed in, Bulkhead quickly closing the hidden door along with the Red Room's door being taken down.

As the Jettwins stumbled in, they were in the Green Room with Bulkhead. Bulkhead quickly closed the door that was connected to the Red Room and Jettwins quickly ran up to him and started to babble in many jumbled words.

"Bulkhead sir! It's terrible." Jetstorm screamed clawing at the large bot's chasis, "Yellow Bumble and Prowl sir is being crazy!"

"Calm down!" Bulkhead hushed as he looked around the room, "Now what do you mean by Prowl and Bumblebee being crazy?"

"They are not being them!" Jetfire screamed as he grabbed Bulkhead down to get his point, "Not you hear them out?"

"Hear them?" Bulkhead asked craning his neck sideways, "Are your circuits okay? I was only one here when I came here until I hear you guys screaming next to the Red Room."

"You not seeing Sentinel Sir?" Jetstorm asked while he looked at Bulkhead, he was really positive that he saw Sentinel all grey and dead. Bulkhead shook his head.

"Nope." He said, then pointed at the bed, "It's just me and her."

On the bed was Sari, groaning and withering in her sleep as she was screaming 'no' all the time. Jettwins were concerned about the young techno-organic and walked up to her to wake her up, but somehow Bulkhead blocked their path.

"Please be moving Bulkhead sir." Jetstorm replied "Human Sari is not being well."

"She's fine." Bulkhead only stated as he looked back Sari who started to scream Bumblebee's name out, "She's just dreaming a bad dream."

"Be waking her up!" Jetfire retorted covering his ears to drown the noise out. Bulkhead shook his head and sighed in remorse.

"If you say so..." and configuring his servo into a wreaking ball, he threw it down where Sari was and a loud snap was heard, "If you want her to shut up you can just say so."

"Be stopping!" Jetstorm screamed as he saw the bloody mess the bed was in. Sari wasn't moving anymore, in fact, Sari was no more. She was bloodied and there seemed to be some few organs peeping out from her face, mostly by blood.

Jetfire panicked and quickly opened the door as he pulled his brother to the other room that seemed safe, the Yellow Room.

As they quickly entered in, they were frozen, as if something had paused their running. Giggling was heard behind them and no matter how much they wanted to get away, something was stopping them from doing it.

"Have a good sleep." Bumblebee giggled along with Prowl who only smirked, "Hope you enjoy your new home with Ratchet."

And with that, the door closes with a loud slam and Twins were left alone in the never ending nightmare.

* * *

_Finally! Finally! The small team finally has some guests to keep them company forever and forever._

_The first alice they had was so strong and brave but his fear of Organic being had lead him to imprisonment._

_The second one had gone mad from hearing too much and got killed._

_The third one unable to escape her nightmare of their death._

_And the fourth one, the twins, would wonder forever in their dream._

_Oh but alas, who was that at the edge of the entrance?_

_Is it a new guest? Why, yes! It is! They got excited as they pulled him in, his wings twitching in confusion as he was lead deeper into the dark of their world. All colored in Purple..._

_'So tell us fifth alice...' They would say_

_What's your story?_


	4. Next to Me

Title: Next to Me

Summary: I'm going to break a small rule of 'Transformers are unable to shed tears'. She wanted him here, not gone. Then one day, he was next to her. (Prime)

Characters: Arcee, and Cliffjumper

* * *

Everything was white, maybe it was black. Arcee wasn't sure where she is-but is sure that she's in a dream of somewhere that she had no clue on. She remembered through the life of her own that around her, is blank.

Nothing but rocks and whiteness and darkness around her.

She walked around for a while, unable to rest or stop. She walked past some few blurred memories that she can barely remember.

That is when a red blurr suddenly appear next to her.

She blinked and then she did it again just to make sure she's not dreaming.

Red colored paint was all over the mech before her, with a smirk that she find it so annoying and yet so familliar, and silver horns glinting off the unknown light around them.

"Sup." The red mech greeted her, raising his servo up in a waving gesture. Arcee nearly widened her eyes as she saw who it was in front of her. The red mech studied her and asked, "What's wrong Cee? You're acting like as if you've seen a ghost."

"Cliff-what?" Arcee stammered, slapping herself of stuttering like an idiot, "Cliffjumper-I thought-you..."

"So you bored?" Cliffjumper continued, not even listening to Arcee's stammer, "Well I am so c'mon! Let's go for a drive. It'll be like a date or something!"

"A...a da-date?" Arcee asked flabbergasted, her face going red "Who wants to-"

"Are you shy about it?" He asked, still interrupting her comments. Arcee glared at him and retorted, "Who're you saying-"

She paused, then frowned as she looked at Cliffjumper's back. It was wide and big.

She gritted her denta and quickly turned away from him, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Cliffjumper called out seeing her retreating back, "Hey Cee! If it's about the shy thing I'm sorry. Aw, c'mon Cee-"

"Don't come any close." Arcee hissed as she gritted more, forcing her anger down, "Just...just stay away from me!"

"That's harsh." Cliffjumper mumbled as he followed his little partner, "C'mon, it's such a long that I had last seen you. At least be more-"

"You died." Arcee answered out, much more coldly than before, "You died Cliff. You died..."

Cliffjumper looked at her sagged form as if he had never heard this before and shook his head, "Now Cee that's not how you greet your partner and all that. Aw, c'mon..." Then remained silent as he let Arcee to collect her mind together.

Arcee wasn't sure if this a dream or a nightmare. Probably both becuase she had seen Cliffjumper turned into a monster and tried to killed her. Her thoughts were swirled around in her processor. Maybe this is a good dream...seeing Cliffjumper all alive and well like in her memory...but still-is it a nightmare?

"Yo." Arcee looked to the sideway to see Cliffjumper leaning over her, watching her to see what her reaction be. Arcee remained stoic and stared at him.

"C'mon." Cliffjumper said as he walked on ahead of her, "Let's walk." And headed on.

Arcee looked, and watched his back again. She realized how big and wide his back was, guess she didn't have time to study him. But it seemed to be staggered and worn out, as if he was tired from all the war that was around them.

"Cliffjumper." Arcee called out, but much more softer and seemingly lost. And as he usually do, he looked back at her, tilting his helm sideway like an organic pet would do and looked at her with those curious optics...

Those optics...

"Why..." She mumbled as she kept on staring at him. She felt something wet running down her cheekplate but she didn't bring herself to care as she had finally wailed out what she had been keeping it for so long.

"Why'd you die?" She cried out, her tears now running more-flowing down, "Why did you die idiot...!"

Cliffjumper said nothing, staring at her with a small surprise, "Cee...?"

"You're such an idiot!" She screamed, "You're always like this! Laughing, being so overly confident, being so childish when it comes to things! You're an Idiot Cliff! You're an Idiot."

She sniffled and wiped her tears off. But the hot liquid was still running down her cheekplate, warming her cool metal off. She kept on chanting "You're an Idiot" in a softer tone, but slowly died away for she had lost her will to speak.

Cliffjumper frowned and walked a little closer to her, crouching down to her height a little and called, "Cee...?"

When Arcee refused to answer him, he kept calling for her.

"Aw, c'mon Cee. Don't be like that. C'mon lift your face up-look at me Cee." Arcee felt Cliffjumper's servo on her shoulder plates, it was soft and warm-just like Cliffjumper before...

Arcee slowly turned around to see Cliffjumper, hoping that there was something that can make this go away. But Cliffjumper somehow ruined the moment, by poking both of her cheeks at the same time.

"Ah-hahahaha!" Cliffjumper laughed as he saw the reaction Arcee made, "That was priceless! You should've seen your face Cee!" Arcee was shocked and she was burning red in embarrassment.

"Cliff-You jerk!" Arcee screamed as she tried to hold down her tears, "You're a egomaniac jerk!"

Cliffjumper continued to laugh but soon calmed down as he tried to reach her, "Aww...Cee I'm sorry." He then snorted, "I won't do it again..."

"Shut up!" Arcee growled and cried at the same time, trying to get away from the red mech, "Don't get close to me jerk! Get away...! Just-just get away!"

She swung her hand to punch him, but he caught it and held her wrist, avoiding her from injuring either one of them. Arcee kept tearing up, struggling to get this idiot off of him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed trying to release his grip, "Let Go!"

Cliffjumper said nothing, still keeping her wrist firm as he slowly turned her around, "Arcee." He replied and before she knew it, he wrapped his arms around her, concealing her from doing anything.

Arcee felt his warm chasis, his spark beating against her audio receptors. She struggled when one of her arms was soon let free and she banged against him, blowing her anger and misery onto him.

"Jerk!"

"I know."

"Ego-maniac!"

"I know."

"Brat!"

"I know."

"Stupid!"

"I know."

"You're an Idiot!"

"Yeah, I'm an idiot." Cliffjumper answered as he tightened his embrace onto her, feeling her pounding getting weaker, "I'm sorry." was all he said as he hushed her to calm down her crying. But Arcee kept on crying, tears still running down her face like rain, "I'm sorry so pleas stop crying."

"I can't you bags of bolt!" Arcee cried out, clawing on his servo that was clutching her helm, "I-I just can't"

"Then cry as much as you can." Cliffjumper replied as he pressed her helm tighter to his chest, "Cry all you want...but please, don't cry in front of anyone but me Cee."

Arcee kept crying her mind swirling that the mech in front of her was Cliffjumper. The mech who was joking around her was Cliffjumper. His servo, his chest, his armor, his everything was Cliffjumper.

It was Cliffjumper!

"Remember, I always got your back." Cliffjumper whispered to her, only she can hear, "I'm always next to you, watching you so Cee..."

Arcee kept crying, her cries was muffled by his large red chest. Cliffjumper smiled sadly at her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Stay strong and I will always protect you, right next to you."


	5. Vacation so Far Away

Title: Vacation so Far Away

Summary: (G1) Bumblebee is off in his vacation and left many of his jobs to his peers to take care of it. Little does he know that once he stepped out, chaos ensued. It will take a long time for him to take a vacation...

Characters: pretty much everyone

* * *

"Now do you understand what you need to do?" Bumblebee replied, looking at his fellow Autobots who are going to take cover of his jobs for a short while before his leave. Optimus Prime was kind enough of him to give him a time off for few days so he can relax.

But Bumblebee was presistent and he had to make sure that his chores won't kill off anyone.

Cliffjumper will have to take over his monitor shifts, Sunstreaker had to take care of Spike and Carly, Beachcomber with Chip, Jazz covering his espionage jobs, Huffer had to take care of his basic weapons, Prowl will have to care for his organic dog (a present from Carly really), Bones, and Mirage will have to take care of his look out duty shifts.

Everyone that were organized to be his replacement nodded their helms as they had finally understood what they need to do.

"Alright..." Bumblebee mumbled, turning around, "Once I step outside of this Ark, I dont' want to hear any chaos all right. If there will be, I will cover it."

Everyone nodded their head, but Bumblebee doubt that everything would be fine because of Optimus's poor choice in plan. (Not to insult his leader..he does have a bad choice on who does what.) So deciding to leave at that, he walked out of the Ark and waited for any chaos to go on.

It didn't.

"Well what do you know-it seemed to have worked." Bumblebee wondered, walking much further down now. Maybe Optimus didnt' make a poor choice in what-

"BEE!" Prowl screamed, "He lubricated my hand!"

"Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker yelled, "Your human is threatening me to scratch my paint!"

"Hey! Bee" Huffer called out, "What kind of weapons you hold? These ain't normal ones!"

"Bumblebee help!" Beachcomber yelped, "Chip is killing me with his knowledge brains!"

"And there goes my vacation..." Bumblebee sighed as he looked back at his time, "Hm...new record, only seven steps and my break is offically over."

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Bumblebee sighed, walking back in to take care of his work, "So much for a vacation..."


	6. White Balloons

Title: White Balloons

Summary: This happened during one of the Football seasons in my school and many students had carried white balloons in memory for many young children who had suffered their loss of family ones or loved ones. When they released the balloons I was amazed of it...

(Animated) The Autobots had yet to learn about traditions and new ones. AU-where Sari actually goes to school and is a high schoolar.

Characters: All

* * *

"So, what's with the new traditions that your school is doing Sari?" Sari looked up, seeing Optimus looking at her High School's Football field with interest along with the other teams looking at the game.

"It's not really a tradition but more of a small event." Sari replied, receiving the white balloon from the little boy, "it's an event where we give respect to them and release the balloons-like we're releasing our sadness and pain away to the sky."

"That's cool." Bumblebee mumbled, his gaze fairly off distance. Sari didn't say anything, it might be best that she doesn't ask Bumblebee what was on his mind right now.

"Oh, it's starting." Bulkhead replied, pointing at the many massive group of people wearing all white shirts and each holding a white balloon in their hand, "Who are those that are wearing white shirts?"

"Those would be the students at my high school." Sari replied, pointing to herself that she too, was wearing the white t-shirt, "It's part of an event that we have to wear it."

"Hm." Ratchet grunted as he looked at the balloon he was holding right now. Everyone soon hushed as the announcement had started to explained about the event they are doing and requested for people to have a moment of silence.

"What's that?" Prowl asked, hearing the last phrase, Sari made a motion of being quiet and bowed her head down a bit. The Autobots did the same and felt unsure of what to do-but somehow felt peace when they did it.

"Now you may release the balloons." The announcer replied and everyone, each holding the balloon let the strings slipped away from their hands-releasing the balloons to the sky.

The Autobots did the same with Sari, and watched the white balloons all float away, their pain and sorrow seemed to have slipped away to the heaven above.


	7. Broken

Title: Broken

Summary: (Animated AU) He will never forgive him for what he had done. But he is powerless to stop him. He had lost all hope, he had lost everything. He is broken.

Characters: Megatron and Your choice of an Autobot.

* * *

_"No! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't-"_

_"Anything you say? Just to protect your pathetic Autobots?"_

_"I'll do anything! Even if it means killing myself then I'll do it!"_

_"No, don't do it!"_

_"...Kill that Organic!"_

_"No please! We can figure something out!"_

_"I'm sorry Sari...There's no other way."_

It was dark around him. Not a single light was peeped through in the dark abyss he was in. He moved, trying to stretch his muscle but proved fatal as he had chains that had tied him down.

How long had it been? He can't tell. Was it days? Months? Years? Funny he had counted them, but lost count after he had counted to ten.

Is it cold outside? He can't hear anything outside. Is it warm? Is it moving? Where is he? What time is it now?

The chains that were wrapped around him were digging deep into his seams, nearly bruising his protoform. But he felt numb, nothing at all.

He tried to sleep, but the sleep couldn't come and he ended up thinking back to the day where everything was perfect...perfect before...

Before...

What?

He had forgotten what 'perfect' was, but he remembered the terrible screams of his friends had done. What that monster had done.

He looked around, only his head left untied to move freely. Everything was empty. Everything is not here.

Then he heard a click of a noise and he winced in pain as light had stinged his optic's sensors.

As his optics had adjusted, he looked up, only to growl.

In front of him was the monster. The monster that had taken his life.

"That's not a way to greet someone who had saved you." The monster chasisted as he walked in closer to him.

He backed away from the monster, but the chains kept him firm as he was painfully grabbed by his chin and was forced to see the monster's red optics.

"If you do not behave, your teammates gets it." He flinched, and ceased his growl, but kept his glare at the monster, who only smirked as a reply.

"What had you done to them?" he demanded, but mentally winced that his voice was getting hoarse and weak. The monster before him tched and waved his single servo.

"Ah-ah-ah that's not how you greet your master." _Hardly_, was all he thought, glaring at the monster that he had to call him master.

"They're safe...in their respective cells. But the damage will be optional whether if it's minimum." He looked at the monster and slowly shook at the threat he was given to.

"You usually don't see me Megatron." he hissed, "What do you want?"

Megatron smirked as he caracssed his faceplate, "I just wanted to see you."

He glared at the tyrant but looked away for he had no interest in no matter. He tried to ignore the gentle touch-a mocking one at that and wished to curl up and die.

"Well be glad." Megatron grumbled, as if he was in good mood for some reason, "I'm releasing you today."

He looked up, hearing those words unexpected. He's going to be free? After all the things that the tyrant had done to him-he was going to be free?

But at what price?

"You don't release prisoners unless its something." he whispered, "Why the change of heart?"

Megatron widen his optics, if he had been offended by the mech but snorted and said, "You are just powerless to stop me. I have no reason to tell you."

_That's true..._he thought as he looked at his servos _Sari..._

That monster had taken everything. Stripped any hope-drained them all down. He was powerless and lost.

His sanity had finally broke-and looked up at the monster that had ruined his life.

Megatron snapped his servos and the chain that held him had loosened around him, finally making him being free of the god ridden prison. He groaned in small pain as he massaged the bruises that were forming around him and looked up to see Megatron holding his servo out.

He slowly stood up, his legs were weak form the lack of exercise and staggered into the tyrant's arm, flinching that he had touched the enemy.

Megatron just smiled as he carried him out of the isolation.


	8. Sneak Peek 1

**Sneak Peeks**

Title: To Survive

Summary: It happens once every year that twenty four candidates (One victor and new 23 candidates) cooperate on a Game. As each one of them are placed on the different starting line as there is only one rule to follow: Survive and kill-or be killed. Orion Pax is a chosen candidate as the same with his half-brother, Megatronous and their trust in each other is now tested as they try to survive through this living nightmare.

Note: This is inspired by **Hunger Games** by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

It was green all around.

Organic leaves surrounded the large body, brushing against its strong protoform. The condensation had clouded the optics as the owner of it tried to blink and focus of what was around in the surroundings. Waiting for few clicks, the figure moved away and walked back, seemed satisfied on what it needed to know.

Two, silver, sharp servos grabbed a small sack, only to have it settled on to the owner's back as it walked on forward, avoiding getting caught. As the shadows walked on, the leaves started to dwindled into size and shadows had brightened up as the figure headed on, the sun reflected off more of the owner's silver armor and its face was enough evidence that the bot's a mech.

He headed on to the building where it seemed to be dull and grey and the fact that the house itself was beat down and nearly broken. The house wasn't big enough, but it was enough for the bot to feel it like home. He fumbled with the door that seemed to refused to open and banging on to the door, it fell down, opening up for him to enter.

The house inside wasn't better-it was bare and nearly empty, only having a twin berth, a table, two chairs, and a video feed that was nestling on the corner.

"Out of the Forsaken Pit again?" The Silver mech turned around to find a red and blue mech standing at the doorway, sun shining off of his armor-gleaming off like it had just been waxed, "You know how the Council said about the Forsaken Pit right?" The other mech snorted and just waved his servos as if he doesn't give a care of it.

"I don't care how the Councils says brother," he retorted, "I can handle myself fine."

"True." was the blue and red bot's reply, "And I can't believe you broke the door again! You know how much it costs to fix it you know."

"You worry too much." The Silver mech soothed as he leaned back, "Weren't clerk's being paid enough for this kind of things?" The blue and red mech only shook his helm, grabbing the brown cloth that was folded near the door and tied it against the two nails that was on the ledge of the open doorway. Once finished, the blanket had managed to cover the doorway away from the outside public to see the inside.

"What day is it now?" The red and blue mech asked after he looked at his solution in satisfaction. The silver mech reeled through his memory bank for a while as he stared at the video feed.

"Half past Gaia." Was his reply and the red and blue mech nodded his helm.

"It's that time of the stellar cycle huh?"

"So soon."

"Megatronous," The rend and blue mech whispered softly, "Turn on the video feed now."

The silver mech, known as Megatronous, did as he was told and as on cue, the video frizzed and a black and white mech appeared on the screen-his blue visor covering his optics. The face of the mech's himself was a stern-unmoving as he fold his servos together.

There was tense silence in the house and as the black and whites mech's mouthplate opened-it had begun.

"Hello to all Cybertronains around the world." he greeted, "It's the time of the stellar cycle again where we choose twenty-three new Candidates and our victor for the upcoming Game. The rules are simple as follows-we choose the Candidates from the lists available and announce it here. There will be no substitutes nor any volunteers to take in the place of the chosen Candidate. Any Candidates that resists will be punished severely. There is no win-lose situation in this Game-for whoever stays only one victor must participate on the next Stellar Cycle Game."

"However, there are some few good protocols. During this Game a Medical Officer will be provided for your game-but be aware that you can only get help _once_ so decide wisely. Also weapons that is provided will be unlimited. Now the rules are announced-we may now announce the Candidates."

Megatronous felt uneasy as he heard this. It was the same every stellar cycle that twenty-four Candidates goes inside an arena and only one come out victorious-except the victor must participate on the next Stellar Cycle Game until the old victor drops dead. It wasn't a fair game.

Megatronous knew that the first to be called would be from the Towers, the highest caste-then to the Seekers, then to Praxian, and so on with the body part class or the caste system. Megatronous looked at his brother nervously. Despite themselves living together-they are in a different Caste system, so Megatronous only prayed that his brother wasn't chosen.

The time seemed long and unbearable as the white and black mech had finished announcing the Middle Castes announced he will say the Low Caste candidates.

Both Megatronous and his brother held their servos together-prayed to Primus that they won't be chosen, but their world went cold as what they heard will change their life.

"From the Data Caste, we have a femme clerk named Jinx and a mech clerk named Orion Pax." The black and white mech announced, "From the Low Caste, we have a industrial femme named Strika and a miner mech named Megatronous."


	9. Sneak Peek 2

**Sneak Peeks 2**

Title: Neutral

Summary: Everything was normal but when the war came tumbling down your life, will you be remained Neutral? But when picked sides, how can you tell which is to rule or to freedom?  
One chapters, one characters each. (examples of Neutrals: Swindle, Yoketron, Etc...)

Note: this is bound to be re-edited

* * *

He couldn't remember how long it had been ever since the war had broke out. All he can remember is that there was just hate between the two sides. Oh how he hated the war had ruined the love of friendship between the family and friends he had made so many years ago, almost ripping each other's spark out like they were sworn enemies for years.

Swindle, before war, was just nothing but a young bot learning on the trade and quite successful one as well. He loved it and was content with it.

That is until all Unicron's pit came loose.

Everyone was called to pick a side, considering which ideas is the best ideals and political of constitutional, but there was small hint of rule saying;

'If your friend or a family choose the other side, they are not yours to help.'

Swindle remembered that time when his creators were arguing over on which ideas is far more better and soon megacycle later, his mech creator took the Decepticon side while his femme creator took the Autobot side.

His friends as well took the side, as they wrestle and fight each other until one from the opposing side was permanently off lined.

Swindle, scared of this happening to his family and friends, ran away from his home, stealing a cargo ship and left Cybertron. At that time, he called himself Neutral.

As he traveled around the space with a small simple plan, he decided to open a small market of his own, where he can travel and sell any other bots for weapons or energon. It wasn't easy choosing, but he was lucky enough that there were a lot of Energons stored in the cargo, but knowing that selling Energon won't solve a problem of getting credits (Energon is too precious to be sold.), he decided to go on the harder resource, weapons.

But finding weapons were hard, and it wasn't easy. Swindle learned the hard way that he has to steal any weapons from both sides in order to sell. Swindle learned on how to invent some of those same items but used his color scheme or different color score to avoid any other harassing inventors. After collecting enough data and weapons he needed, he opened his small shop at the small planet that was known place for shopping.

Hopefully, a Decepticon or an Autobot might be there.

When Swindle reached the small planet, he knew he was early, since there were few merchants walking around and taking some spot that were open, ready for any other buyers to come. Many, Swindle realized were mostly young and held no alliances from either both sides.

Swindle was trying to be careful as he find his spot, he knew that most merchants don't care whether if their spot were taken are not as there are enough space to open. If he was right last solar-cycle ago it was counted up to seven hundred or at least a thousand.

Setting his place up, he bumped against someone next to him and as he turned around, he met a mech that was taller than him. And if he was right, this mech's armor has spikes; his face was white with some few black tribal marks on him.

"Why 'ello there. Ya new Kid?" The mech's vocalizer sounded like rust and deep but Swindle didn't pay any mind to it. Yes, he was new but he really didn't want to be the one behind or anything.

"…I guess so," He replied as he set the desk (he stole it from the abandoned hardware store or something he couldn't remember.) "I just started opened my shop today. You?"

"Been here for almost a stellar cycle Kid. And I can tell you one thing; here, everything is an competition as every merchant, weapon-dealers, and medicals here will try and convince every bot around to buy anything as long as they can make a deal." The white and green mech explained to him as he wrapped his arms around Swindle, like they were friends for whole life, "But of course, you have to be brave when every buyers are here. One advice Kid; don't sweat and just have fun." And with that the green mech went back to his selling post and set the weapon mods neatly on the table.

Swindle soon guessed that he must be a weapon or arm-dealer, and went back to prepare his shop.

It was few mega-cycles later that the area was soon was bustled with consumers from both fractions, but it became a little problem since each two fractions were avoiding each other like virus and only buys from the merchants that held the same alliance.

Neutrals were considered lucky, as they were both bought form both fractions and held no argument if one made a deal or not. Swindle was, at first nervous but soon held his confidence as he finally did sold his few weapons (he made sure that there were no bugs in each of them.) to one pink and white Autobot Femme and to other black and white Decepticon mech.

The dealing however wasn't easy made. Swindle decided to work on that later.

Glad that he was able to sell half of his weapons, he took a small peek at the mech next to him, and saw that the mech seemed to be interested about his weapons he was selling.

"Nice little babies you have here Kid. Care to explain what this one will do?" He asked as he pointed at the small purple-tan ball that was set down at the table. Swindle picked it up and explained it to him

"Well, this small machine can jam any sensors and is also equipped with stasis suspension ray so you can catch any foes without hurting them." Swindle looked at the green mech and saw that he seemed to be interested. "Care to buy one?"

"Sorry Kid, but I don't make deals with other merchants, not yet anyway." The green mech replied as he winked at Swindle, "But I'll keep that in mind."

Few mega-cycles came and went and the open stores have now met their time to close. Swindle collected his items he had left and place them neatly in the box he had carried and folded the table at it went into the size of an handkerchief and placed it in the box.

"Hey Kid." Swindle looked up form his already finished work and saw the green white mech, "You coming back here again in next stellar cycle?" Swindle wasn't sure on what to answer that but he does have enough some scraps to create some new weapons…

"I guess so." Swindle answered, not even seemed to be too sure about this. The green mech before him smiled and held out his servos.

"Heh looks like this is going to be an interesting selling. Names Lockdown Kid."

"Swindle."

"Well, Swindle it seems that we might be having a _beautiful_ friendship throughout the time." Lockdown chuckled as he swung his large arms around Swindle as they both walked away form their spot. "Maybe I can teach you a few things or two on selling."


	10. Color Drabbles

**Color Drabble**

AN: I was sorta bored and I found a color drabble where I write a one sentence that does with colors. It seemed to be challenging me that I can't do a one sentence challenge and I went, "You know what, Challenge accepted Internet!" And here we are!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Red**

Bumblebee had lost count many times whenever he saw the color red from both sides.

**Yellow**

In Cybertron, yellow is a rare color as it was known to be loud and obnoxious-but it does bring its purpose for both bumblebee and sunstreaker.

**Black**

Everybot has a color of black whether be a stripe, a shape, or a whole armor of it.

**Green**

Bumblebee both hates and loves the color green as it resembles his friend, Bulkhead-but also resembles wasp.

**Brown**

Brown is an odd color, never used in Cybertron-but every Autobots are amazed of the new found color when they reached the earth.

**Pink**

Whenever Ratchet saw the color pink, he thought back of a certain pink femme whom he failed to save.

**Blue**

Optimus felt glad that his armor is parcially blue because he was told by Sari that it represents honor and justice.

**Purple**

Swindle finds it ironic that both of his optics and the Decepticon's logo share the same color.

**Orange**

Rodimus wonders about Hot Shot's fire as it bursts into the air.

**White**

Whenever Perceptor saw the white armor on Wheeljack's protoform-it suddenly reminded him of the certain white mech he missed so much.

**Grey**

Bumblebee finds it funny that Megatron's grey armor somehow reminded him of Cybertron

**Cyan**

Sari soon learned that every Autobot's doesn't share the same optic colors as she saw Bumblebee's optics are Cyan.

**Violet**

Arcee had a hard time explaining to Optimus why she had ripped down all the violet colors in the base.

**Gold**

Having gold paint is really rare in Cybertron and Prowl considered himself lucky for it.

**Silver**

Megatron took his time cleaning his sword off as it shined off the light.


	11. Sneak Peek 3

**Sneak Peeks 3**

Title: Thinline

Summary: Inspired by _Streamline_ by **MarySueOfYay**. Galvatron is the son of the leader, Megatron but his mother is a young mech who was locked away from the outside world. He loved his mother greatly than the war, but when his mother starts to get ill, he must help his mother escape to go to the small planet that his mother would always talk about with longing; Earth.

Note: This is a Sneak Peek in **later**** chapters **so it's a small spoiler. and it is going to be edited later on.

* * *

"How.." Prowl replied as he looked at Glavatron and then back at his creator with disbelief, "This can't be a dream would it?"

"It won't be." Galvatron assured as he carried his Creator toward to Prowl with slow moving steps, "Please, My Creator is sick. he needs help. Bad."

Prowl seemed to have gotten his request faster probably due to the fact of his creator in his condition. Galvatron looked at his Creator, hope now bursting through his spark knowing that his creator is now in safe hands of Autobots.

Though, Galvatron flinched-his Sire won't be too happy if he found out both of his mate and his creation disappeared without any trace. He knew he's going to be in trouble-probably be killed for it and he feared of what punishment his sire had in store for them.

But at the same time-he felt somewhat relieved. They're in Cybertron-which means that his Sire won't dare to try and search for them in their home planet filled with Autobot soldiers with weapons. Not only that but his Creator was now reunited with his old friends and maybe-just maybe that he can become his old self again.

Galvatron hoped for the best.


End file.
